Waiting for Something
by Love In Spades
Summary: A selfless wish is made on the jewel, but with this new wish Kagome is transferred back to the future.  Told in one-hundred word drabbles.   Rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Wishing**

I make a single selfless wish. The jewel whispers to me, "Come child." A light erupts from my person. Gasps come from all of my friends, including the one that I secretly love. Tears fill my eyes. I wish to remember them. I close my tearful eyes.

Before darkness consumes me, I murmur my hidden love's name.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Suddenly strong, warm hands wrap around me. I try to open my eyes, but all I see is darkness.

"Kagome..."

The sweet baritone voice is all too pleasant for my ears. Tears run faster down my face.

Then nothing.

**(o(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)o)**

Thank you for reading. Soon I shall update this series of drabbles.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

His arms had never felt so empty. As the intense light dies down, he looks to the skies. After he shuts his eyes, he whispers to the clouds.

"I shall wait forever for you, my Kagome."

His brother, a half-demon, growls.

"She is mine." A sword is drawn.

"No, she is mine. Just proved it herself. Stand down half-breed." The Lord of the West looks toward his hand. Green poison seeps from his fingertips.

"No one shall stand in my way." He leaps toward his brother with crimson filled eyes.

Just seconds later, a scream travels throughout the enormous forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood.

Too much blood.

Still they fight for the right to call Kagome their own. The Lord of the Western Lands is sweaty and bloody.

The half-breed on the other hand is an entirely different story.

Cuts and gashes adore his whole body from head to toe. One wound is far worse than the others.

A whole in his chest threatens his life.

The Lord of the West thinks about killing Inuyasha, but one thought sticks out in his mind.

What would Kagome do if she found out he killed her best friend?

He did not wish to find out.

**(o(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)o)**

Thank you for reading. Soon I shall update this series of drabbles.

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Birds take off in every direction. Great magic flies around a small wooden structure. Inside the structure is a well. A supernatural well with great power.

"Huh?"

Kagome climbs out of the well and wipes her dusty bottom.

"How did I get here?"

She goes inside her house and greets her mother.

"So how was your trip," her mother asks.

"What trip? I just found myself in the well. Strange, huh?" Kagome sits in a nearby chair. She finds an apple and begins eating.

Her mother's eyes become unfocused. Perhaps it is better if she does not remember, she thought.

**(o(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)o)**

Thank you for reading. Soon I shall update this series of drabbles.

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

"You bastard! Come back here! This is not over!" Wedged between two trees is Inuyasha with his father's fang on the ground in front of him.

Sesshoumaru ignored the outburst from his half brother and walked toward the magical well. There was no way he was going to let his future mate stay five-hundred years before him. He needed to protect her. Nothing will stand in his way.

"You can't get through the well you idiot!"

The demon lord was almost out of the clearing when he heard his brother whisper, "She's just some human wench."

"Not to this Sesshoumaru."

**(o(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)o)**

**Note:**

Thank you to those who reviewed. I have no idea where this plot is going. I am just making it up as I go. One thing is for sure though, there will be twist and turns. I hate plain jane plots that are very predictable.

Thank you for reading. Soon I shall update this series of drabbles.

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

The well's puzzling power was beyond the demon lord's comprehension.

"This magic is beyond my time." Sesshoumaru laid his right hand upon the wood. I will do anything to get to you, he thought. He looked at his other hand. Memories flooded him. He remembered how he got his other arm back.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru-sama! I have an…idea." Kagome tucked her hands behind her back and blushed._

"_And this idea is what?" Sesshoumaru turned toward her._

_She looked at his missing arm. "I think I can bring your arm back. That is if you_ _trust me enough to be near you…."_

**(o(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)o)**

The closest thing to a cliffhanger I have so far. I wrote this while listening to Amour Amour by Rammstein. Great music to write to, though the stories may turn out to be dark and tragic.

Please Review!

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

"_I trust you, Miko." The demon lord sat down against a tree._

"_I will not harm you!" Kagome was extremely happy. For someone of his station to trust her with his life-well arm- is a huge achievement._

"_I doubt you can."_

_Kagome blushed from what he said. He was right._

"_Here goes nothing!" Kagome grasped his arm and took one deep breath before letting her powers free to do their job._

_The wind picked up speed and the trees began to dance. Kagome and Sesshoumaru's body was glowing from the intense power. Strangely enough he did not feel any pain._

**(o(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)o)**

On to part three!

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

_A gasp echoed in the clearing. Kagome could not believe it. She regenerated the great demon's arm in less than two minutes._

"_Am I really that powerful?" She voiced her thoughts out loud._

_Sesshoumaru looked at her with wide eyes. Why did she not know the extent of her might? Only one word appeared in his mind. Inuyasha._

_That damn mutt calls her worthless every time that this Sesshoumaru is near. A growl sounded from the great demon. _

"_Do not degrade yourself." It was not a slip of the tongue._

_Kagome did the impossible, she gained Sesshoumaru's respect._

_And sympathy._

**o(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)o**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

The great demon lord closed his eyes and tilted his face toward the sun. A gentle breeze welcomed him. Though the great dog demon may look at peace, inside he was in turmoil.

Only one thought resided in his mind.

And that thought was centered around a certain raven-haired miko.

"When I find her," Sesshoumaru opened then narrowed his eyes toward the direction of the well, "I will take her as my mate. Not a minute will be wasted."

The demon lord did not see her as a weakness, only a strength.

And power is what the great demon loves.

**o(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)o**

**R&R**

**I am deeply sorry for the wait, dearies. There is just so many ideas running through my head at one time…Just too much to handle at times.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm going to school." Kagome did not waste any time going to school. She had been sick off and on for a long time and she did not want to waste a minute.

"I wonder how I got sick so much…I feel so healthy…."

Kagome decided not to talk to herself too much, she needed to think about the test. Math was her worse subject.

When she arrived at the school her friends greeted her.

"Hey Kagome!" They all said in unison.

For some odd reason she did not feel as close to them as she should.

She wondered why.

**o(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)o**

**So one of the reviews mentioned something about writing more in each chapter. This story contains only 100 words in each chapter. **

**Thank you for all of you that have read….Now be a good reviewer!**


	11. Chapter 11

Something in my soul

The test was not a magnificent affair. Kagome knew she failed.

"Ugh…I just want to go home and sleep. Most of all I want to remember my _life."_

_She did not like the fact that she could not remember much of the last few years of her life. Kagome truly wanted to know why._

_She arrived home and went straight to her bedroom._

_Her dreams were of a man with silver hair and golden eyes. _

_That same man was in her dreams for weeks._

_Something in Kagome's soul told her that she knew him and that he was not human._


End file.
